MAGIC IN THE MOONLIGHT
by MermaidSocks
Summary: Callie is stuck in a rut after another failed relationship, will a chance meeting with a perky blonde in a club lead to anything? or is she destined to be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1: Heaven

Hi guys, with the shortage of new Calzona fics, i thought i would give this a go. Reviews appreciated.

Sorry the first Chapter is so short.

Heaven:

It was a Saturday night, one which Callie had other plans for, but she had been coaxed out of her 'batcave' by Addison and was now stood at one of the 5 bars of Heaven. The cocktail bar to be precise, quietly sipping her dirty martini and taking in her surroundings

Addy had literally badgered her into coming out tonight. It was opening night at Heaven, a dance club owned and managed by Callie's best friend and Addison's fiancé Lucas. Callie had known Lucas Fairchild since they were kids, both coming from wealthy families and attending the same High School, they had a brief fling when they were 17, before Callie realised that men really didn't interest her all that much, sure she could appreciate an attractive man but she found the female form much more interesting and appealing.

Callie and Addison had met during med school and she formed an instant friendship with the fiesty redhead. Addison had returned home with Callie one thanksgiving and met Lucas, the pair falling for each other rather quickly.

Callie however hadn't been that lucky in the romance stakes, her last girlfriend having upped and left her to pursue a grant she had won in New York. She had been left devastated and heartbroken, which is how she found herself in her current location, watching happy people dancing and drinking with their partners.

FLASHBACK.

"Callie you cannot sit in here and feel sorry for yourself, its been 3 months for goodness sake, its time you dipped a toe back into the dating pool." Addison chastised.

"Addie, its just... I don't know... my confidence is at rock bottom, I cannot deal with the idea of dating at the moment, please just let me be."

"You are honestly choosing to stay in and drown your sorrows with tequila instead of celebrating with your oldest friend and his amazing Fiancee on the opening of his first club? Please Cal, you know Lucas will be disappointed if you don't show."

Addison really knew how to lay on the guilt trip.

Exasperated Callie finally conceded defeat. "Fine, what time is the limo picking us up?"

"7pm sharp, you will enjoy it once you get out. No pressure, just a few casual drinks and some dancing." The happy redhead chirped.

END FLASHBACK

It was nearing 11pm, the music was pumping, the dance floor full of couples meshed together and those trying their luck hoping not to go home alone. Callie and Addison were currently busting a few moves on the dance floor in the green room, she had to admit, tonight was exactly what she needed to get her mind off Penny, turning to Addison, Callie made a hand signal indicating she needed a drink and pointed to the bar. Addison nodded and carried on dancing.

Making her way towards the bar she was engulfed in a hug from Lucas, "hey Cal, how are you enjoying your night?"

Giving Lucas a kiss to the cheek and returning the embrace Callie shouted into his ear to be heard over the music. "Its great, I really love the place, especially the different areas and music styles, something for everyone, its a really nice feature and I love the decor, modern and edgy, congratulations buddy, looks like opening night is a roaring success."

Finally making it to one of the quieter bars in the purple section of the vast club Callie ordered another drink, she was about to pass her money onto the waiting barman when a stranger put their hand on her wrist to stop her. Turning around to look at the offender Callie was met with the most sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling smile complete with the deepest dimples.

The stranger reached out their right hand and as Callie's own hand made contact with the soft one of the blonde she gasped.

"Hey, I'm Arizona and I would love it if you would allow me to buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2 Attraction

**Chapter 2 : Attraction.**

Arizona Pov

I haven't been Seattle for long, I arrived just 4 days ago and settled into my new apartment. I start my new job in 2 days and I decided to get out there and explore the nightlife in this beautiful city, if I happen to pick up a woman on travels then so be it. I certainly won't be complaining and I would bet my salary neither will she. You see I'm somewhat of a player, and I'm told I am unbelievably skilled in the bedroom, or the kitchen or the car…. Oh you catch my drift. Some might say I'm over confident but when you've got you have to flaunt it. So I intend to share my 'gift' with the good ladies of Seattle.

I arrived at a bar relatively close to my new apartment called Heaven about an hour ago, speaking with a few other patrons I find myself drawn to a sexy brunette who is currently tearing up the dancefloor with a redhead. Finding myself drawn to this exotic beauty I decide I need to introduce myself. Watching her leave the dancefloor and be swept into the arms of a tall man I find myself feeling a little jealous, passing that off as the alcohol talking I follow her towards the bar in a different section of the club. She is chatting with the barman and I reach her side as she is about to pay for her drink. Seizing my chance I lightly place my hand on her wrist. She turns around and oh my, she is even more attractive up close. Deep chocolate eyes, an unbelievable smile and that figure… woah!

"Hey, I'm Arizona and I would love it if you would allow me to buy you a drink?"

Hearing her gasp as our hands meet I give her one of my biggest smiles, popping my dimples and reeling her in.

"Hi um, Calliope, I mean Callie.., sure that would be ok I guess" the brunette stammers out. Exactly what I want to see. I make her flustered, god she's hot, I can't wait to see what she looks like under those clothes.

"So Calliope, what brings you here tonight?" I ask, while I swirl a straw around my drink before lifting it to my mouth to drink, effectively drawing her eyes to my lips. She doesn't reply for second, she is staring at my mouth. Bingo, this one is in the bag.

Clearing her throat the brunette replies "I'm here with my friends" she points towards the redhead and the tall man she had embraced minutes ago. "Lucas is the owner of this club and Addison is his fiancée. Addison dragged me out tonight to celebrate with them on the clubs opening. What about you Arizona?"

"oh I'm new to the city and I stumbled over this place while I was out for a walk around the neighbourhood, I thought I would check out what Seattle has to offer." I reply, punctuating the end of my sentence with a wink.

Seeing the brunette in another trance I set my own drink down and remove hers from her hand. " would you like to dance? I saw you pulling some sexy moves earlier." I ask with a smile

Blushing, Callie looks down at her now fumbling hands and squeaks out a yes. Chuckling lightly to myself I take hold of her hand and lead her to the dancefloor. Once we reach a free spot on the crowded floor I pull her close and begin to move with the music. After a few seconds Callie's mind seems to catch up and she starts moving and swaying to the beat.

We dance for several songs, the whole time Callie is sneaking glances and when she catches my eye she blushes and bites her bottom lip into her mouth. Hot!. The song changes to something a little slower and I move in for the kill. Taking hold of rounded hips with my hands I pull her closer, her body collides with mine and I feel my breath leave me in a gasp. This woman is sex on a stick. I move my leg between hers and she instantly grinds down onto my thigh and I feel her hands on my back and shoulders pulling me impossibly closer to her.

Deciding I have teased her enough, plus my own body is on fire I move my mouth towards her ear, making sure to drag my lips along her jaw on the path to her ear. "How about we blow this joint and you let me rock your world?"

I'm jolted into almost a run as Calliope takes my hand and literally drags me to the door, I guess that's a yes. I faintly hear her say goodbye to her friends and before I know we are standing on the street. "Which way?" she huskily asks.

Spinning her around I push her up against the wall of the club and I press my lips to hers, it starts off slow, but the lust and passion behind it builds and I tear myself away from her gorgeous mouth to breathlessly husk a "follow me" into her ear. This is new, I've never felt like this before, my panties are soaked and I cannot wait to have her writhing underneath me.

Next up ..Chapter 3: Rapture.


	3. Chapter 3: Rapture

Chapter 3: Rapture.

Callies Pov.

What am I doing? Not 3 months ago I had my heart ripped from my chest by Penny, now I find myself being pulled along the sidewalk by a gorgeous blonde, who is unbelievably confident and cocky. She is not someone I would normally be attracted to but oh my giddy aunt, my body is on fire with lust for her. One night can't hurt can it? They do say the best way to get over one woman is to get under another.

Reaching the front door of an expensive looking apartment complex, Arizona slows to greet the doorman before breezing past and heading for the elevator. Once inside I find myself pushed up against the back wall of the the carriage and Arizona is attacking my mouth, jaw and neck with her plump lips, her hands are moving up and down my sides and around my back. Giving as good as I get I decide Arizona has been in control for long enough. Spinning her around quickly and pressing my hips into her lithe ones I put one hand in her hair and pull her mouth towards my own. Feeling her pull my body closer I apply more pressure and run my tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth opens to me immediately, I swallow the moan that escapes her mouth as our tongues meet. Pulling back only when the need for air becomes too much. We are both breathing heavily, foreheads resting on each other. I hear the elevator door open and step back away from her embrace and out into the hallway. Looking back Arizona is still in the same position.

"Are you coming?" I ask with one eyebrow raised. This seems to jolt her into action. Straightening up she whizzes past me muttering something like 'not yet' which only makes me chuckle. Seems I'm not the only one affected by that make out session. Quickly following her up the hallway, we stop outside a blue door as Arizona unlocks it.

Once we enter the apartment and the door is locked, Arizona wastes no time in reattaching her lips to my own, her tongue finding mine in a passionate frenzy. Ummm she tastes so good. Her hands are everywhere, but not yet where I really want them. Bouncing off walls we make our way to what I assume is her bedroom.

My assumption is correct and I am pushed against the door as it closes, not once breaking our kiss. I vaguely register a tugging sensation, i'm so lost in the kiss it takes a moment to realise she is trying to remove my dress. Breaking the kiss to raise my arms, Arizona pulls the dress over my head and attaches herself to my neck, sucking on my pulse point, I can't help but move my head to the side to allow her more room. Winding one hand into soft blonde locks as the other makes its way under her top and I drag my nails across her back eliciting a hiss for my actions.

"Clothes off now" I pant out, Arizona leaves her place at my neck to remove her top, she kicks off her shoes and the jeans she was wearing join the pile on the bedroom floor.

She looks at me like a wild animal and I'm the prey. Growling she spins me around and I can feel myself being guided backwards towards the huge bed in the middle of the room, once I feel the edge of the mattress hit the back of my knees I sit down on the bed, dragging her down with me, with our lips still locked I shuffle back towards the middle of the bed.

Arizona is on top of me in a second, we both release a moan as our bodies connect. Reaching round I unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms. Arizona quickly sends it flying towards the middle of the room to join the rest of our discarded clothing. My own bra and panties quickly joining it.

Breaking our embrace Arizona sits up, her knees on either side of my thighs. Shes looking down at me with her bottom lip caught between her pearly whites. Her hands running up my stomach and briefly touching the underside of my breast before making their way back down. Her eyes are a darker shade of blue than earlier as she takes me in.

"See something you like?" I husk out, effectively breaking her staring.

" . ." She replies, punctuating each word with a kiss on my neck moving down my torso. The second her hot mouth connects with my nipple I moan.

"That feels so good Arizona" my hands in her hair holding her in place. She swirls her tongue around my hardened peak, her hand tugging and caressing the other breast. Trailing her tongue across my chest she envelopes the other nipple and lavishes equal attention to it. She feels amazing I can't wait to feel that hot mouth and dextrous tongue on my core.

My hands are rubbing up and down her strong back muscles. Deciding I cannot wait to taste her any longer I hook my heel clad foot around her and flip us over.

Landing on her back with an oomph Arizona is quick to pull me down for another lust filled kiss. Holding my head in her hands she pushes me back and husks "Just fuck me already." how I love a woman with a dirty mouth.

Never one to disappoint but also enjoying this a lot I leave a trail of sloppy kisses down her body, slowing when I reach her soft pale mounds. Lightly pulling a hardened nipple between my teeth and running my tongue over the tip, my hands moving up and down her body, one stopping at her glorious breast to tease it and the other lightly raking my nails along her thigh towards her core and back down again.

Switching sides I lavish the same attention to the other peak. Her moans and hands in my hair only encouraging me more. I lick a path to her naval and dip my tongue inside before swirling it around. By now I am further down the bed and settled between her long smooth legs. Pulling her lace panties off I sit up slowly and softly run my hands up and down her thighs, I can see how wet she is, her moist core glistening in the moonlight streaming through the window.

Teasing her a little more I run my tongue along her inner thigh from knee to core, skipping over her mound and down the other side, just as she starts to protest my fingers make contact with her slit, eliciting a loud moan from Arizona.

My fingers are coated in her arousal as I drag them up to her hardened clit and circle it before heading back down to her opening. Rubbing my fingers around her moist centre I slowly push two fingers inside her as my thumb finds her clit. Starting up a hard fast pace I curl my fingers on the way out, her feral moans and grunts telling me I have found her spot. I can smell her arousal and it is making me so hot. As if she can hear my thoughts Arizonas thigh makes contact with my dripping core I quickly find a fast rhythm as my juices coat her smooth thigh.

Moving my mouth down to her clit I flatten my tongue and lick small tight patterns around it. Ummm she tastes so good. Still pumping into her wet hole with fervour I suck on her bud and feel her nails clawing my back making me hiss, I can feel her centre tightly gripping my fingers so I know she is close. Adding a third finger I lash at her clit with my stiffened tongue.

Her hips rise off the mattress as she gasps for air and screams "oh shit... fuck.. I'm cuming Calliope don't you dare fucking stop."

This throws me head first into my own orgasm. "Shit Arizona... you feel so good."

Both of us dropping onto to bed in a sweaty heap, the only sound is our heavy breathing. Once Arizona regains movement in her limbs I am quickly flipped onto my back by a smirking blonde.

"Ready for round two Calliope?"

Next up: Regret.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. I'm not very confident at writing smut so I hope I didn't disappoint too much. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
